


A Secret Reliving Memory-HB-Arakiel

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: A secret for a secret, Minho and Newt visit Stiles, Present time is senior year, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles was taken before season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of his most crappiest and uneventful days turned into one of his best ones when he stepped outside into the student parking lot. Who else could be standing there, looking all cool and stuff- well, a lot of people could, really. Coulda been Derek, or Scott, or one of the twins, or Isaac... but no! It wasn’t any of them. </p><p>He grinned from ear to ear and ran down the school steps, nearly face planting, which made one of them laugh.</p><p>“Minho! Newt!” he yelled and practically tackled them against his jeep.<br/>----------<br/>Arakiel: Before the whole series of teen wolf, Stiles was actually gone for like a couple months and he was in the maze with the Gladers, but now its like years later and Minho and Newt are coming to visit him and they meet the pack and find out about them being werewolves and the pack finding out about Stiles being a Glader from the Maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Reliving Memory-HB-Arakiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arakiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I hope you have an awesome day and here's your present, I hope you enjoy it!!!!

One of his most crappiest and uneventful days turned into one of his best ones when he stepped outside into the student parking lot. Who else could be standing there, looking all cool and stuff- well, a lot of people could, really. Coulda been Derek, or Scott, or one of the twins, or Isaac... but no! It wasn’t any of them.

He grinned from ear to ear and ran down the school steps, nearly face planting, which made one of them laugh.

“Minho! Newt!” he yelled and practically tackled them against his jeep. Bear hugs were the best because you could have everyone in on it. He held onto them, holding tight and sighed. He’d missed them, missed them so much after they were all separated once they were found in the Maze. The whole place and all the people that worked there and experimented on them were arrested and the place was shut down. After the police or FBI or whatever did face scans on everyone they were checked out and sent back to their families. He figured he wouldn’t see any of them again, but look who was here! In front of him! Hugging him back like they were best friends! Which they were!

“I missed you guys!” he muffled into their shoulders, feeling their smiles hitting him.

“We missed you too Shank,” Minho chuckled and tightened his grip. “Been too long, I mean look at your hair, it’s startin’ to over grow,” he laughed and heard Newt try to stifle his. Stiles pulled back, but kept his hands there, holding them tight. He felt like he was back in the Glades, with his best friends, minus the maze, creepy doctors and all the damn fights he had with Gally. It was just him, Minho and Newt.

“If your muscles get any bigger you won’t be able to wear your shirts,” he teased back, and instantly regretted it because he knew what his comeback was going to b-

“At least I have muscles,” he grinned.

“Now now, Ladies, you’re both pretty,” Newt chirped up with sarcasm and a smile. He’d really missed these two. Stiles pulled them in for a hug again, a quick one and then beamed as he pulled back completely, no one touching.

“So, other than seeing your Greenie, what brought you here? Sightseeing? ‘Cause let me tell you, this place isn’t that grand. It’s just a town,” should he tell them about all the supernatural shit that happened after he got back? Where his other best friend was bitten by a werewolf and turned? Maybe he could get Scott’s advice.

“Yeah, we came to try those curly fries you spoke so highly of after you got your memories back,” Minho joked and crossed his strong arms over his chest. It was actually weird seeing them in casual clothes. The Asian had dark blue jeans on, black boots, a tight t-shirt and a light blue sleeveless plaid over shirt over it. He looked good. Newt was wearing baggy, light brown combat trouser, like the ones he wore in the maze, but longer, guess he got used to wearing those kinds of clothes. He had brown dr martins and a white t-shirt. It was like they were playing light and dark. It they went by what the wore back in the Glades then Stiles was the odd one out, wearing colour instead of just the blue and off green/brown he used to wear.

“The way you described them made them sound like they were the food of the gods,” Newt made him sound so over exaggerated about food... because they were made by gods. Curly fries were heavens main meal!

“Dude, they are!” he said in a matter of fact tone. They were, they so were. “How about we stop by the diner? I’m not doing anything,” he shrugged. Scott was having a pack meeting after school, but he never saw why he should go. There hadn’t been any problems, and they were usually to discuss training and to get everyone talking about random stuff. Stiles didn’t need to train, he wasn’t a werewolf and he talked a lot anyway. And he’d be talking even more with these two here.

“Shotgun!” Minho immediately yelled and ran around to the passenger side of his Jeep. He remembered telling these guys about his baby, his light blue beauty. He vaguely remembered the other runner saying he should just have sex with the car if he loved it so much.

Stiles and Newt chuckled, watching him open the door and climb into it, sitting there waiting, staring through the window at them with a grin after he closed the door behind him. He smiled and patted the English’s back, gesturing him to go around the back and he’d open the door. Once he unlocked the back door, Newt jumped in and sat down, getting comfy. He closed the door and went around to the driver’s side, jumping in and closing the door and then knocking on the engine.

He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his phone, wanting to text and tell Scott that he wouldn’t hanging with the pack for a while, like for a good few hours, days if they were staying for a while. He could invite them over for a sleepover or something, they could stay with him. No big deal.

_~/ can’t hang out for a while. Some old friends showed up at the school_

He texted and sent, happy that he made it subtle and short. He put the jeep in reverse and drove out of the school, turning the corner and making sure they were heading the right way to the diner. Seriously, he could drive there blindfolded. He wasn’t going to try it, that would be stupid, but you get the idea.

\----------

“You gonna make love to your fries?” Minho teased, a big grin on his face. Stiles had been making noises while biting into his chips and burger, adoring the greasy meal and making it seem like he was in heaven eating them. They were beautiful, delicious, greasy pieces of love.

“I might,” he said around a mouthful of food. Minho shovelled his down, almost inhaling his plate. Newt was eating bit by bit, picking at it, but he was nearly finished. Stiles was savouring the taste like he didn’t know when his next meal would be.

“Tommy, it’s food, not love,” the Brit joked, laughing around the burger at his mouth. Minho joined in, slapping him on the back with a quick ‘good one’. He really loved these guys, he missed them. They were seriously fun and could take his jokes. They had his humour.

“It is sooo love! I’d marry these fries if I could!” he shoved a few in his mouth. “But then I’d have to divorce because I had to eat them...” he faked a sad face. “This world is so cruel,” he joked, pretending to wipe away a single tear dramatically and grinned at the two laughing again. He started laughing with them, enjoying their company and their presence. It was horrible to say, but... he really liked being with these guys more than he did with the Pack. These two knew him, like seriously ‘knew’ him. Yeah, Scott’s been his brother for years, but recently it’s felt like they’ve been growing apart. Now Minho and Newt were like his brothers. They were getting closer in the few hours they’d been hanging in the time Scott’s been pack Alpha.

... Speaking of Scott.

He turned to look at the diner door when it opened, the bell ringing and the pack headed towards them, his best friend at the head of the group with almost the entire pack following behind.

“Stiles, hey!” Scott waved and came over. The Runner sat up straight and raised both brows, confused by their presence. Why were they there? Weren’t they supposed to be having a pack meeting? What, he couldn’t go so they brought it to him? He said he was with some friends, they couldn’t be there and be werewolf-y while the other Runner and Farmer were there. What was the point in a pack meeting if they couldn’t do their wolfy pack things?

“Hey Scott, what’s up? You got my text right?” he asked, knitting his brow. He was more than curious as to why the entire pack was there. Seriously, he sent the text, he had an ‘okay’ as a reply from him and now they were all standing at their table like they were all best buds... was Scott jealous that he chose two of his other best friends over him for a day or two? He grinned a little, a knowing glint in his eye.

“Yeah, I got it,” he trailed off a little awkwardly. “Just came to say hi and say that we’re having the meeting tomorrow since you’re not there,” he smiled at Stiles.

“Meeting?” Minho asked, sitting a slight bit more guardedly with the big group hovering around. Newt was the same. They were both straighter and more defensive and guarded than before. He didn’t like that they couldn’t relax with his pack around, it made him feel really bad. Stiles needed to get the guys to go already.

“Yeah, it’s uh, it’s like a group meeting to get everyones day off their chest,” the Runner explained, smiling at them. He could see that whenever they looked at him they calmed down a little, only to tense again when they pack started moving to sit around them and Scott jumped into his bench. Rude... This was supposed to be his time to hang with his friends, not to unwillingly bond with the pack.

“We just talk a lot and have some fun,” the Alpha crossed his arms over his chest and OH MY GOD! He was jealous! He was so jealous that he was with other people, that he chose the Gladers over him.

“Dude, talking’s your specialty,” Minho chuckled when he turned to Stiles.

“Yeah, like you can talk,” he laughed back and pointed a finger at him. “Your mouth’s so huge it’s like the Bombay doors,”

“You use your mouth so much, your jaw muscles are bigger than my arms,” oh that was a good one! From the corner of his eyes he could see Newt trying to hold it together, like he was having trouble trying not to laugh at them. “Should we start teasing him?” the Runner asked, seeming to have noticed too.

“Yeah, I think we should,” Stiles said evilly. It was time to gang up on Newt.

“No! Don’t turn this on me, Shanks,” he stopped and tried not to smile. They were so ganging up on him. It was too funny.

“Shanks?” the three turned to Scott, a few of the pack members staring as well. “What’s that?” he asked, looking at the hyperactive human. He looked from the Alpha to the Gladers, glancing between them. He never told anyone what happened, and he remembered making an agreement with a bunch of the other Gladers to keep all it secret, pretend they didn’t remember what happened. They got their normal memories back, but not the experiment side of things. The promised to only say the things that mattered and that was it. He expected a few slip ups, like just now. They were only supposed to act like Gladers again when they were together, like now.

“Just a term we call each other,” he wasn’t lying when he said that to Scott, his heart stayed solid, no skips. “You know, like nicknames,” another non-lie.

“Yeah, like Greenie, Runner, Farmer, Builder, Slicer, Newt calls him Tommy,” Minho chirped in, shrugging a little. That wasn’t a lie either, there were a few people they used to call by job name, it became their nicknames for the guys that didn’t use their real names. It was sort of confusing for him, his real name wasn’t Thomas, but that was what he came out with and now he had two nicknames, Stiles and Thomas. Stiles by his Beacon Hills friends and everyone else, and Thomas by everyone from the Glades. It was like he didn’t even need his real name anymore.

“Why Tommy?” Scott turned to look at him. “Why all the nicknames?” he knitted his brow stared hard at him. It almost felt accusing.

“It’s a name, like I called Derek Sourwolf for a couple a weeks,” he said a bit too defensively and it looked like he tipped something off with the way he started getting edgy and antsy.

“Stiles, can we talk?” he was suddenly dragged from his seat and to the bathrooms. He felt horrible that he just had to leave his friends sitting with the pack, probably making them even more hostile if they did anything, but he really couldn’t struggle against Scott when he was all wolfed out. “What the hell?” he said firmly and turned around start at him.

“What the hell what? I should be saying that! You dragged me away from friends I was having fun with!” he whisper-yelled back, his brow pointed down in anger. He was tempted to hit him with something, a metal bat maybe. You know, if he had one with him.

“Dude! It sounds like you’re someone else when you’re with them! You act a little bit like yourself, but you’re different, like whole other person! Who’s Tommy? What’s a Shank? And what about all those other names?” Scott freaked. Stiles huffed and stood still, staring at him. Would he have to tell him? About the Glade? The Maze? He needed a vote.

“Look...” he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, getting nervous. “I need to talk to Minho and Newt a sec, tune down your senses, tell the rest of the pack too,” Scott nodded at that, but... he needed him to promise, this was something really important. “Promise me, Scott. Me talking to them about this is as important as talking to you about what you are,” the Alphas eyes widened a little in surprise.

“I-I promise,” he stuttered, a little taken back by what he said. It felt good that it seemed like he trusted him that much. There wasn’t much that could be compared to the werewolf stuff, but he was pretty sure the Maze was.

“Okay,” he finished and walked out of the bathrooms, seeing the two Gladers looking uncomfortable. He walked over and paid for their food. They were all done anyway, so he paid and the three walked out, Stiles giving Scott a quick glance and a nod to for confirmation that the packs hearing was tune down. He got a nod back.

They were at the Jeep and everyone got, Newt in the back, Minho having shotgun again and Stiles sat in his driver’s seat.

“Guys, I think I need to tell Scott...” he trailed off, noting the looks he was getting when he turned to glance at them. They looked more than disapproving of his words.

“No, we promised everyone we wouldn’t say anything. We don’t tell other people,” Minho stated firmly, his eyes boring into him.

“Yeah, I know, but Scott’s like my brother and he... he’s getting suspicious. He said I’m like a different person around you guys, and then he asked about the nicknames, and I can’t lie to him,” he raised his shoulders and turned in his seat to look at them both, easier on his neck.

“Sure you can,” the Asian raised a brow.

“No, seriously, I can’t. He knows when I’m lying! He can hear my heartbeat!” ... oops... oh hang on... idea.

What if... what if this could be a secret for a secret? Like the Maze for the Werewolf sort of thing? That could work right?

“Yeah right,” the two said in unison, almost perfectly at the same time. Stiles just stopped to stare at them, a comical smile on his face which made them chuckle.

“Okay so...” he calmed down, a little giggle coming out with his words. “How about a deal? We tell him our secret, he tells you his? And I’m not lying when I say that his secret’s as big as ours,”

“Doubt it,” Minho sighed. Stiles needed to think, needed to come up with a way to show that they could trust him. Maybe he could show Minho and Newt first? He quickly flailed to get his phone and texted Scott.

_~/Would u be willing to show n tell first? Trust is a really big issue here_

“What if he’s shows you first and then we can talk on us tell them?” he asked, watching them glance at each other for a few seconds. He wanted them to at least be on his side with this, they needed to trust him, like back in the Maze. They trusted him with their life in that place.

“Depends on what their secret is,” Newt muttered in the back, turning to look at him. He nodded at him and felt his phone buzz in his hand, looking down to see that Scott texted back. Oh!

“Hey, once this is over, give me numbers,” he grinned and went to read the message.

_~/Yeah, but somewhere hidden. Loft?_

Derek’s Loft. He hadn’t been there in ages.

“Okay so, they’ve agreed to tell you first, you in?” they turned to each other again, the two sharing a look before Minho sighed and nodded, turning to sit right in the passenger seat. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he mumbled and looked up to the diner, seeing the pack come out and spread around to each other’s cars.

\----------

They got there first and were already in the room, sitting on one of sofas that were left in the Loft after Derek left, by the time the pack walked in, everyone seeming a little off. Stiles, Minho and Newt were all sitting together, cutched up. You could feel the tension coming off of them.

“So...” Scott trailed, standing in front of them. “How do we start this? Do I just... you know,” he asked Stiles. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, patting him on the back before shrugging.

“Guess you could tell and then show,” he suggested, crossing his arms over his chest and biting at his lower lip. He really wanted no! - needed. He needed this to go well!

“Isn’t that like show and tell?” Liam raised a brow at him and Stiles giggled a little.

“If he showed them first, they’d have a heart attack,”

“Well-uh...” great start Scotty, you have them in the palm of your hands. “We... Stiles?” really? He didn’t know how to tell someone that he was a werewolf? Whatever...

“Scott and Liam are werewolves. Kira’s a Kitsune, a fox spirit. Malia’s a werecoyote. Lydia’s a Banshee. They’re all supernatural creatures,” he said SOOOOOO easily.

They were just staring at him, like a cow looking at an oncoming train, they were giving him the WTF face.

“Scott?” he gestured to his face. “Do the thing,” and just like that, his face started to change, his eyes, his teeth, his ears, his eyebrows. Everything shifted until he was wolfed out, and the stunned, shocked and awe was just written all over the Gladers faces. Obviously, this was something new and strange for them. “You guys want to join in?” he looked over to the rest of the group, Liam smiling before standing up and quickly walking over, his features changing as well. Malia did the same, but she stayed in her seat. Kira just changed her eyes.

“I just scream, it’s a Banshee thing,” Lydia smirked and relaxed into the sofa, twiddling with her hair.

“Okay...” Minho said quietly, both of them looking like they really didn’t know what to say or do. It was understandable, not every day someone got to meet a pack of almost everything. Seriously, all they needed was a Wendigo, vampire, ghost, maybe a scorpion guy like Lucus and Stiles Nogitsune powers and BOOM, they’d have a pack of everything supernatural.

“When we started high school, I was bitten by something, a feral Alpha werewolf. He turned me and Stiles helped me through most of it. When I became an Alpha, not that long ago, I had to bite Liam to save him. Malia was born a werecoyote, Kira was born a Kitsune, but only recently found out. Lydia was bitten by the same Alpha that bit me, but it affected her differently, it turned her into a Banshee,” after he finished, everything was quiet, like they were taking it all in.

“So... is this a big secret? A big enough one that we can tell these guys about... you know,” he bit his lip harder, hoping that they could tell the pack now.

“... Yeah,” Minho sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

“It’s only fair,” Newt muttered and stood up, moving to sit on the arm of the chair so Stiles could sit between the two and there was a few inches between them. “But where do we start?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“WICKED?” the Asian boy suggested, looking to Stiles for confirmation. It was like the Maze again, they looked to him.

“World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department,” he spelt out what the letters stood for, looking down at the table between the seats. “It was all a load of klunk,” he said, his Glader slang starting to come through as he went through a bunch of memories.

“A load of bloody shit,” Newt added.

“Scott, you remember a few years ago when I went missing? I was gone for nearly seven months?”

“Dude, yeah! Everyone was freaking out because you just vanished!” he almost yelled.

“It was called the Maze. Each month for three years, a boy was dropped in there, without memories, without their names. All we knew where the basics, and normal things. We were experiments and we were lied to. We were shown videos in the process of having our minds wiped. Things like the whole world went to shit and we were the cure,” he took a breath and Minho decided to take up where he left off.

“We were trapped inside this Glade, that’s where we got the name Gladers from. The Glade was surrounded by this giant Maze and each section had a Griever, a monster. If it stung you, you were screwed, we’d have to send them out into the Maze alone before these huge doors closed. No one survives a night in the Maze... until Thomas. We had to work, I was a Runner, someone that ran the Maze in the day to find a way out. This shank,” he grinned and pulled Stiles into a head lock. “Ran out into the Maze just before the doors closed to save me and our Leader, Alby. And somehow, we survived the night, Thomas’s quick thinking got us out and he even killed one of the Grievers, something no one’s be able to do since we first got there, we all decided he should be a Runner,”

“A while after Tommy showed up, six months after to be specific, the place was taken by armoured men, like Military cops. For about a month we were scanned and tested and talked to until they found our parents or if we even had them. We were all separated after that,” Newt finished solemnly when he said about everyone being split apart.

“We learned to survive, we learned to fight, and we make one hell of a team. They’re as much Pack to me as I am to you Scott,” Stiles smiled at him.

“I got a question!” Liam raised his hand and the Runner grinned, nodding at him. “Why’d they keep calling you Thomas or Tommy?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “That’s the name I had when the memory of my name came back. I just went with it for the time I was in the Glade, after I got every memory back, I was stuck between using Stiles and Thomas, but you kept calling me Stiles so...” he smiled. “I’m Thomas to the Gladers, Stiles to you guys,”

“You better bloody stay Thomas,” Newt shoved him.

“The only thing we’d call you other than Thomas would be Shank,” Minho laughed and pulled him further into the headlock, ruffling his roughly.

“Oh dude! Stop it! Slim it!” he used his Glader vocab again. Seriously, how long were these guys staying again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Took me most of my morning and early afternoon to write this :) Happy Birthday Arakiel!!


End file.
